Big moments
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Colección de one shots románticos. 1.-Celos 2.-Gran interrupción
1. Celos

Celos

Al fin las vacaciones habían llegado y Futaba se encontraba tendida sobre su cómoda y mullida cama. Revisaba los mensajes de su celular y se detuvo en uno de su persona especial. Sonrió, era algo inevitable. A veces Kou podía ser una persona muy cursi, o quizás no. Tal vez sólo exageraba. Ella lo quería y mucho. Fue su primer amor y esperaba que fuese el último. Sólo tenía ojos para él.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y quería verlo, necesitaba verlo. No se habían visto desde hace una semana y Futaba creía que había pasado un siglo.

—Lo llamaré—pensó con decisión.

Antes de que pudiera realizar su cometido, vio que alguien la llamaba. Era Kou, su gran amor.

—Hola, Futaba—escuchó esas palabras y sintió una ligera presión en su corazón, no estaba acostumbrada a que él le llamara por su nombre.

—Hola, Kou—respondió feliz.

—Quiero verte—replicó Kou con sinceridad. Él también deseaba verla, tuvo que pasar por muchos problemas para poder percatarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Futaba. Y una vez que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, su vida cambió. Con sólo mirar a Futaba se sentía completo, se sentía por primera vez enamorado.

—¡Yo también quiero verte!

Después de quedar en el café más cercano de sus casas, Futaba se levantó animada de su cama y tomó una ducha. Al salir del baño, sacó del clóset un vestido floreado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y tenía un escote circular. Se lo puso y se miró en el espejo, le quedaba perfecto. Luego se puso sus sandalias, tomó su cartera, metió su celular y lista salió de su habitación. Caminó por el pasillo, bajo las escaleras y se despidió de su madre. Ella la interceptó y le preguntó a dónde iba, Futaba le dijo que había quedado con su novio. Su madre sonrió y le pidió que se cuidara. Futaba asintió y salió de la casa.

Ella irradiaba felicidad por los poros de su piel. Y su felicidad tenía nombre y apellido. Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a una calle antes del café y allí lo vio. Vestía una pollera azul marino y unos jeans. Futaba pensó en correr para abrazarlo, tenía mucha emoción en su interior, pero desistió de esa idea, pensó que lo mejor era quedarse con las ganas. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que su querido amor aún no se percataba de su presencia y decidió jugarle una broma inocente. Ella estaba detrás de él, pero Futaba quiso acercarse un poco más a él, se puso de puntillas y tapó los ojos de su novio con sus manos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó traviesamente Futaba.

Kou antes de responder, guardó su celular en el bolsillo de sus jeans y puso sus manos sobre las manos de su novia. Rápidamente y suavemente tiró del brazo a Futaba. De esa forma, quedaron de frente y Kou la atrajo más hacia él, produciendo que estuvieran a una corta distancia.

—Sabías que eras tú—dijo finalmente Kou ladeando una sonrisa.

Futaba estaba sorprendida y sus ojos la delataban. Sin embargo, gradualmente su expresión de sorpresa fue cambiando a una expresión cálida y radiante. Entraron sin más, se sentaron en una mesa que tenía vista hacia afuera. Pidieron donuts y un café con malvaviscos.

Hablaban de temas triviales y Kou lograba sacar una que otra risa o sonrisa a Futaba y la cuestión también era en viceversa. La camarera les trajo sus pedidos y los miró con envidia, ellos estaban muy enamorados y parecían estar en una órbita en donde nadie más podía entrar. Después de pagar, Futaba y Kou comieron sus donuts y descubrieron que ése local tenía muy buena pastelería. Luego Kou tomó de su café y le encantó, Futaba al ver la expresión de Kou al tomar su café, decidió hacer lo mismo.

—Este café está delicioso.

—Sí—respondió Kou, deleitándose con su café y con la hermosa expresión de Futaba.

Así, los chicos terminaron de comer donuts y de beber sus cafés. Hicieron un breve tiempo de sobremesa y luego, Kou sugirió dar un paseo. El día estaba precioso, no había frío ni calor y el viento estaba normal.

Futaba aceptó su propuesta y salieron del local. Ella sabía que las parejas solían tomarse de la mano o caminar abrazados, no obstante ella no quería dar ese paso, simplemente no se atrevía. Y sin quererlo, ya estaba sonrojada.

Kou, no fue indiferente a la expresión de su novia, pensó que estaba enferma, quizás era fiebre o tal vez un bochorno momentáneo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Rayos! —pensó Futaba, él se había dado cuenta. Al fin y al cabo él siempre se daba cuenta.

—Yo…mmm…sí—replicó mientras sacudía su cabeza para sacar de su mente esos pensamientos vergonzosos que tenía en ese momento.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaban Futaba vio unas chicas que miraban mucho a Kou, se reían y le sonreían. Una de esas chicas se acercó descaradamente a Kou, le preguntó su nombre y le dio su número de celular escrito en un papel improvisado. Obviamente, miró en menos a Futaba. Las amigas de la chica también la miraban feo.

Kou estaba impactado y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Futaba habló por él.

—¡Él tiene novia y soy yo!—le espetó en su cara a esa chica. Como ella quería salir de esa situación le tomó el brazo a su novio, enredó su mano con las de él y lo alejó de esas chicas malintencionadas.

Pronto llegaron a un parque, que tenía muchos árboles y también tenía muchas bancas alejadas unas de otras. Futaba caminaba junto a Kou muy avergonzada ¿qué había sido todo eso? Claramente fue una escena de celos, pero no fue a propósito ella podía jurar eso. Era sólo que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Seguían caminando en silencio, hasta que Kou se detuvo. Futaba lo observó y vio que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Futaba no quería mirarlo a los ojos, así que se mantenía cabizbaja. Además no quería decirle que los celos la habían cegado y que actuó por instinto neto.

Kou vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de su novia, sin embargo él quería que ella lo mirara. Lentamente, con su mano desocupada, levantó el mentón de Futaba, de esa forma ella no podría escapar de su mirada.

—Yo…bue…bueno—balbuceó Futaba. No quería decirle que por un momento se sintió insegura. Que ella misma se había visto como poca cosa para él en comparación a las otras chicas. No deseaba decirle que sintió miedo, miedo de perderlo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos, el miedo de perderlo por otra chica se asomó en esa situación.

—¿Estabas celosa? —preguntó de repente Kou, mientras la miraba con una expresión tierna. O al menos eso pudo percibir Futaba al ver su mirada.

Futaba ante esa pregunta, reaccionó como lo haría cualquier mujer en esa situación.

—¿Yo?¿celosa? Para nada—mintió. Desgraciadamente, ni ella misma se pudo tragar esa mentira, tal vez fue en su tono o no, tal vez fue porque no lo miró directamente a los ojos, ya que desvió su mirar. El punto es que estaba segura que su novio no le había creído.

Es más, Kou sólo se rio. Ella estaba por reclamarle el por que de su risa, cuando de la nada él la atrapó entre sus brazos. Se soltaron sus manos y se fundieron en un abrazo. Futaba pudo aspirar la fragancia de Kou y casi se desmaya porque su fragancia era exquisita. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos, no obstante no era momento para sentirse así, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los nervios hicieron su aparición ¿Qué le diría su gran amor una vez que se separaran? Al parecer pensó muy alto, porque eso fue lo que sucedió segundos después. Quedaron a una corta distancia.

—Tonta—le dijo Kou aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras le acariciaba su cabello—no tienes porque estar celosa.

—Pero yo te dije que no estaba…—le interrumpió su novio.

—Ninguna chica podría compararse contigo.

Silencio. Eso fue lo que reinó en ese ambiente. Sólo estaban ellos, mirándose profundamente. Cada uno pensaba algo distinto, Futaba pensaba en las palabras recién dichas, por otro lado Kou pensaba en lo que le debía decir a su novia.

—Oye, Futaba tenemos que…—hizo una gran pausa. Como él estaba serio, Futaba no pudo hacer más que malinterpretar sus palabras. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—¡No quiero terminar contigo! —le espetó impulsivamente su novia, sin saber que eso no era precisamente lo que Kou le iba a decir. En verdad, él no tenía la intención de quebrar con ella llevaban sólo tres meses de relación y aquellos meses habían sido los mejores que había tenido nunca. Sin embargo, no era momento para pensar en eso, pues tenía a su novia en frente suyo y parecía que iba a llorar desconsoladamente en cualquier momento. Así que cariñosamente le tomó las manos a su novia.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? No terminaré contigo, estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida y todo te lo debo a ti.

Futaba lo miraba con amor, sus palabras le habían tocado el alma y el corazón. Acto seguido, Kou enternecido por la situación puso su mano en la cara de su novia y le acarició su mejilla. De esa forma fue capaz de secar una lágrima traviesa con su dedo pulgar.

Poco a poco él fue acercándose a su novia. Sus rostros estaban a un centímetro de distancia y pronto ambos al cerrar sus ojos se olvidaron del mundo, de la gente y se besaron. Lentamente, sin presión ni pudor.

Al terminar de besarse, Kou vio la expresión sonrojada de Futaba y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. La quería, la amaba. Él quería estar allí para ella para siempre.

—Te amo, Futaba.

Impulsivamente, ella se acercó al rostro de su chico y le dio un corto beso.

—Yo también te amor, Kou.

La noche había caído. Kou le tomó la mano a Futaba, sugirió que ya era hora de irse a sus casas y le contó lo que en verdad iba a decirle.

Así, ellos se fueron camino a sus hogares. Kou le dijo que él la acompañaría hasta su casa y ella le dijo que sería una gran idea. Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de Futaba. Se despidieron con un dulce beso. Kou no se fue hasta que vio a su novia entrar a su casa, luego se dijeron "adiós" y él se fue. Ella cerró la puerta pensando en lo afortunada que era de tener un novio como su querido Kou.


	2. Gran interrupción

Hola :) Aquí les traigo otro one-shot de mi colección.

 ** _R &R_**

* * *

 _ **Gran interrupción**_

Era un día tranquilo. El sol se asomaba entre las diversas nubes y el viento agitaba las hojas de los árboles. Futaba quería ver a Kou. Por lo tanto, se dirigió a su casa y al llegar sólo debía tocar el timbre. Pero por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía. Tenía nervios, no lo iba a negar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sin embargo, ya no era una niña de trece años, así que se armó de valor y estaba por tocar el timbre hasta que Kou le abrió la puerta.

—¡Futaba! Entra—dijo Kou fingiendo sorpresa.

Ella entró avergonzada pensando en alguna excusa de su inesperada visita, lo peor era que nada se le ocurría. De reojo observó a Kou y vio que él llevaba una camisa a cuadros con tonos azules y celestes y unos jeans.

Kou no podía negarlo, le había encantado ver a su querida novia desde la ventana aproximándose a su casa. Encontró que sus ropas le quedaban muy bien. Futaba usaba una pollera musculosa rosada, un chaleco blanco y un short negro. Al cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta y encontró a una sonrojada Futaba mirando al suelo. Sólo pudo soltar una risita, le encantaba verla sonrojada, le hacía ver tierna.

Pronto, Kou le dijo a Futaba que se sentara en el sillón y ella así lo hizo.

—¿Te importa si me tiendo sobre el sofá? —preguntó Kou de la nada. Despertando de esa forma a Futaba de su ensimismamiento.

—No hay problema—le respondió Futaba sonriéndole.

Kou, entonces se aproximó al sillón, se sentó e hizo algo impredecible. Se recostó sobre el regazo de su novia. Es decir, posó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Futaba y sus tobillos sobre el reposabrazos. La verdad era que él estaba muy cómodo y ella estaba sorprendida, sonrojada y por lo tanto, sin palabras. La tele estaba encendida y ese ruido invadió el ameno ambiente.

—No es que me moleste tu presencia, pero ¿por qué viniste?

—¡Rayos! —pensó Futaba. Lo que no quería responder debía contestar.

—Bueno, yo…—trató de excusarse Futaba desviando su mirar aunque claro, no era fácil evitar su mirar debido a la posición en la que estaban. Hizo una gran pausa.

—¿Y?

Futaba pensó que lo mejor era decir la verdad, es decir ¿qué más daba?

—Quería verte. Te echaba de menos.

Inconscientemente, Futaba comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a Kou, y descubrió que era muy gratificante, pues su novio cerró sus ojos. Entendió que él lo disfrutaba.

—Yo igual te he echado de menos—dijo Kou.—¡Qué relajante! —exclamó.

—¿Te gusta que te acaricien tu cabello? —preguntó Futaba con una sonrisa. Kou abrió sus ojos.

—Me gusta que tú me acaricies mi cabello—replicó Kou haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tú", volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Futaba lo acariciaba lentamente, luego le acarició su rostro. Ella no podía entender como alguien podía ser tan perfecto. Sus facciones eran como las de un modelo y su físico atlético podía respaldar eso. Se detuvo en sus mejillas mientras observaba sus perfectos y bien moldeados labios. Pensó en cuantas oportunidades tuvo para probar sus labios en el pasado y cuantas oportunidades tendría en el futuro para hacerlo. Ella lo amaba, y no sólo por su aspecto físico, era algo más que atracción…ella sabía que era amor, quizás en su niñez lo que sintió por él haya sido atracción, pero ahora ese sentimiento se había incrementado mucho más y con el tiempo seguramente iba a aumentar más. No quería perderlo, no ahora que finalmente todo estaba en orden. Se sentía tan bien estando atrapada por Kou, es más ella estaría toda su vida en esa posición. Sabía que ella era algo posesiva, pero le gustaba pensar que Kou era suyo y de nadie más.

—¿En qué piensas?

Esa pregunta sacó de onda a Futaba. No se la esperaba en absoluto. Sus manos volvieron a su cabello liso.

—En…en…nada—le respondió Futaba, más sonrojada que antes. Kou no pasó eso por alto.

—¿Si estás pensando en eso por qué te veo sonrojada? —preguntó Kou sacando una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Futaba. Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. ¿Acaso pensabas en mí?

—Sí—respondió ella, asintiendo.

Kou lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Le gustaba saber que esos sonrojos eran por su causa, quería abrazarla y también besarla. Acto seguido, Kou se sentó y atrajo a su novia hacia él, Futaba sólo se sobresaltó mientras miraba fijamente a su novio, luego vio que él cerro sus ojos y lo comprendió. La distancia que había entre ellos era tan corta que también cerró sus ojos. Y ambos se aproximaron lentamente, ellos podían sentir sus respiraciones, podían sentir sus alientos, podían sentir el roce ligero de sus labios. Ese podría ser el inicio de un gran beso, sin embargo el timbre sonó. El momento mágico había terminado, todo se habría quebrado y eso fue por el insistente sonido del timbre.

Se alejaron abruptamente y Kou estaba fastidiado ¿quién sería tan inoportuno para interrumpir ese momento tan especial para él?

Al abrir la puerta, Kou se sorprendió mucho y no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al abrazo de Narumi.

—Kou-chan, te extrañé tanto—exclamó Narumi que usaba una pollera morada y unos simples jeans.

Los celos afloraron en Futaba, no le agradaba para nada Narumi ¿quién se creía que era ella para abrazar de esa manera a Kou? Eso sólo lo podía hacer ella y nadie más que ella.

—¡Suéltalo Narumi! ¡Él es mi novio, no tuyo!—reclamó Futaba ardiendo en celos.

Pero Narumi no le hizo caso en absoluto. Gracias a Dios, Kou la apartó abruptamente de él, por lo tanto ese momento no duró mucho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó fríamente Kou.

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien?! Te quedaste con Futaba y no conmigo ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

—Todo. Futaba es linda y dulce. Además, ella tiene carácter y eso me gusta en una chica. Y me ayudó a salir adelante, me enamoré perdidamente de ella—. Kou dijo todo desde el fondo de su alma e hizo una pausa—. Pensé que te había quedado claro la última vez que nos vimos.

Narumi quedó afectada, lágrimas caían por sus ojos y se tapó sus ojos con sus manos. Por otro lado, Futaba estaba feliz y muy emocionada ¿De verdad Kou pensaba todo eso de ella?

Al rato, Narumi se secó sus lágrimas.

—¡Eres un mal hombre Kou-chan! —Narumi se dio la vuelta, pero no se fue de inmediato—. ¡No quiero verte nunca más en la vida! —Después de eso, salió corriendo sin esperar que Kou la detuviera.

Kou cerró la puerta y luego se dio la vuelta. Observó como su novia lo miraba, entendió que a ella le habían llegado esas palabras a su corazón. Le sonrió. Estaban sólo a unos pasos de distancia, Kou eliminó esa distancia, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de su novia y la atrajo hacia él. La miró con cariño, luego cayó en cuenta de todo lo que le había dicho a Narumi y se sintió avergonzado. Un ligero rubor comenzó a invadir sus mejillas. Desvió su mirar, pero después su vergüenza la dejó de lado, ya que recordó que no habían alcanzado a terminar lo de hace rato. Volvió a mirarla a sus ojos.

—¿En qué estábamos? —dijo Kou con una sonrisa sensual.

Futaba, por su lado ignoraba todos los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de su novio, pero notó que como se ruborizaba y se preguntó el porqué de su reacción. Claro, que antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle algo, su novio le había hablado.

Kou se agachó para estar más cerca de su rostro y así poder besarla. Estaban muy cerca, Futaba no podía creer que Kou se había enamorado de ella, pero él le estaba pidiendo un beso, aunque no lo dijera ella pudo darse cuenta de su lenguaje corporal, pues Kou había cerrado sus ojos y se acercaba lentamente a ella. Sólo faltaba que ella reaccionara. Y sí que lo iba a hacer. Tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y eliminó la distancia molesta que había entre sus labios. Al principio el beso fue lento y tierno, luego Futaba le acarició su cabello por tercera vez en el día. De esa forma, el beso se tornó pasional.

Kou llevó sus manos a la espalda de su novia y la abrazó mucho más para que estuvieran más cerca. Al cabo de unos segundos más tarde, tuvieron que separarse. Claramente no porque quisieran, sino porque el aire se les estaba acabando. Avergonzados, se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron mutuamente.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
